Home Isn't Where The Heart Is
by HomoSocks
Summary: Seidou Takizawa struggles to keep what little humanity he has left... When you are hanging off the edge of a cliff however, you can only hold out for so long. What will Seidou see when he stares down into the abyss?


**A/N: If you haven't read Tokyo Ghoul, you are making a mistake. This is my take on one of the newest twists in :re! I really, really love it. I love Takizawa, I love everything about him. So please come celebrate with me! Read this oneshot I thought of the other night while trying to fall asleep!**

**Summary: Seidou Takizawa struggles to keep what little humanity he has left... When you are hanging off the edge of a cliff however, you can only hold out for so long. What will Seidou see when he stares down into the abyss?**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Angst/Horror/Guro/Tragedy**

**Pairings: None.**

_.oO Home Isn't Where The Heart Is Oo._

Human.

Seidou Takizawa was human, wasn't he?

But if that was the case why wasn't he dead? The wound he received should have been more than enough to put him six feet under. But on top of that being locked in a dark room for what seemed like months should have been enough too.

_Starving._

He was starving! Seidou screeched and moaned often inside the pitch black room, he clawed at the walls. His fingernails were beginning to peel off he scratched at the walls so often. Forget if he was human or, not. Was he even still alive? This felt like hell.

He scratched and clawed more! Desperately, pathetically, trying to dig his way through the cold cement wall. Impossible. When his nails went up against the cement, he lost every single time. Despite that Seidou kept trying.

It was very painfully the first few times. But eventually the pain subsided, all his fingers went numb. Eagerly he dug at the wall more, delusional, thinking that progress was being made.

His nails were deformed and tore away by the time Seidou realized this was a vain effort. A puddle of blood had formed beneath his bare feet on the floor. Blood was running down all of his fingers, some of which had snapped in two from the force of being pressed into the wall.

It was a horrifying situation. So why was Takizawa more worried about that sweet smell filling the room? What was that wonderful fragrance in this dark damp cell? Seidou was able to find the source...

His mutilated fingers.

His stomach growled, he clutched at it while clenching his teeth. The hunger pains were getting worst and worst. What he wouldn't do for another meal with Akira and Amon... He wanted to eat so badly. That was when a light bulb went off in the former ghoul investigator's head.

If his bloody fingers smelled that good... How did they taste?

Seidou hesitantly raised his broken bloody fingers to his lips. Nervously his mouth opened, the fingers hovering above it. One drop of blood was all in took. One drop of blood dripped from the tip of a finger onto Seidou's tongue.

The next moment Seidou was in a frenzy. Like a wild animal he was chomping down on the fingers, tearing through bone and muscles all together. He chewed hurriedly and swallowed. He repeated this again, and then again. It was so good, so good. Better than the dinners he shared with his comrades. Even better than his own mother's cooking!

_His own flesh tasted so good!_

Seidou ate. Later on one of the Aogiri Tree ghouls opened up the door... Seidou whined, wincing at the sudden light filling the dark room. The ghoul at the door cracked his middle finger looking down at the once human man. Seidou was cradling his stump of a wrist while nibbling at it weakly.

"That won't do..." The blonde ghoul with slicked back hair said. "You can't eat yourself."

_.oO1Oo._

"Eat.~"

"I-I-I can't... I'm human!"

"Eh?" The ghoul sitting above him tilted her head. Her face was wrapped in bandages, a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. "You're a ghoul. So eat.~"

Seidou was shaking on his hands and knees on the ground. There was a woman tied up and gagged in a chair, she was presented as food to Seidou. The former investigator held his stomach trying to fight off the stomach pains.

Over the months of being held captive Seidou Takizawa didn't look like his former self anymore. His hair was starting to turn white, his fingernails had grown back black, his eyes were sunken in, he looked like a corpse. He wanted this to stop, this was like a nightmare. He wanted to wake up.

Seidou wanted to go home! He wanted to see his little sister, his mother, visit his father's grave. He wanted to go back to his job at CCG! He wanted to yell at Suzuya, he wanted to see Amon, he wanted to-... He wanted to tell Akira how he really felt.

"I can't**!**" Seidou shouted out loud. Tears were rolling down his face, he started pulling at his hair frantically.

_I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul. I'm not a ghoul._

._oO2Oo._

"Let me out**!**" Seidou shouted pounding on the locked door of his cell. "Please! Please!"

He was starving, he was breaking down, he was losing it. He wanted out of this place, even if that meant dying. He'd rather be dead! Seidou Takizawa would rather be dead than stay in this hell.

He was a ghost, where was his home anymore? What did he have to go back to in reality? What did he ever really have in reality?

He had a little sister that could not care less about him. He had a mother that didn't really understand him at all. He had a father that he never really got to know before he died. He had a job at the CCG, he had no respect nor power with it. He had some annoying comrades... He had so much jealousy for his superior Amon... He had Akira Mado...

Akira Mado, the woman he always saw from the side, his rival. A woman that made his heart race and his blood boil. He... _Loved her_? Yet instead of looking his way, she looked at Amon. The way she looked at Amon...

_Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting. Unacceptable. Disgusting. Disgusting. Jealously. Disgusting. Disgusting. Look at me. Disgusting. Disgusting. Disgusting._

The door swung opened knocking Seidou on his ass. Standing above him was the girl in the bandages, she giggled. Seidou curled up fearing for his life that he seemed so happy to throw away a moment ago.

"Ah.~ Pretty! Your hair is completely white now." The girl hummed happily kneeling down beside the former human. "I'm your new master.~"

Seidou couldn't summon the courage to answer her. She reached over to him. She latched on a collar around his neck before connecting it to a leash. She really was making him a pet.

"Come on." She tugged on the leash forcing him out the door. Seidou had no choice but to follow her lead helplessly. The girl was humming a tune gleefully while pulling her new pet through a gloomy corridor. They got to a door, the room from before!

Seidou felt his anxiety start to well up. She was going to try to make him eat a person again. He couldn't, he'd rather die! But when the door was opened Takizawa froze... There was a man tied to the chair this time.

For some reason this man looked just like First Class, Amon. Seidou gulped looking over the man carefully, it wasn't Amon, though the resemblance was uncanny. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming.

"Please, help me!" The man in the chair screamed in a panic.

"Eat.~" Seidou's new master sang playfully.

"I'm a ghoul investigator! I have to help this man-..." This time Seidou was interrupted by a kick in the teeth. Blood squirted from his mouth onto the floor. He whimpered trying to hold back tears. "I-I'm human..."

"You're a ghoul." The girl stated matter of factly. "What ties do you have to humans now?"

_None._

"Help! I-I'm begging you!" The victim in the chair continued pleading. "Help me!"

_Ties to humanity?_

Seidou's eyes began to well up with tears, he pulled at his white hair once more. _Akira, help me... _That might have been the last sane thought to go through Seidou Takizawa's mind. The next moment all sound was drown out, everything was gone.

"Let me go!" Seidou exclaimed clawing at the collar. His voice had changed, one of his eyes had changed colors. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!"

"I thought you weren't going to eat~?"

"I am going to eat!"

"I thought you were a ghoul investigator~?"

"I'm not!"

"I thought you were human~?"

"I'm a ghoul**!**"

"Eat.~" With that the girl released her grip on the leash.

The hostage in the chair screamed out desperately one more time, it fell on deaf ears. Seidou charged forward excitedly hopping up onto the man. The chair was knocked over. Seidou grabbed a hold on the victim's skull beginning to smashing it into the floor repeatedly.

"Amon**!**" The freshly made ghoul screeched before the skull cracked open spilling brains onto the floor. Like a dog, Seidou dipped his head down to eagerly lap up the brains. His taste buds savoring every favor overcoming them.

Seidou straightened up on top of the corpse, blood rolling down his chin.

A lopsided smile curved his gaunt features.

_He thought of how nice it would be to eat Akira Mado... _


End file.
